


Calls and Consequences

by annaliesegrace



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaliesegrace/pseuds/annaliesegrace
Summary: Post 1x09 AU where Mike DIDNT take the call. Its smut. Nothing but.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, AU and Smut aren't usually my things but I had to write it. Thanks!

“Don’t,” she murmured against his lips; they were so close she was breathing his air, his beard was tickling her chin.

“Don’t what?” he asked without pulling away, instead rubbing his nose against hers again.

Lips just brushing his she said, “Answer that phone.”

In response, he ignored the call, letting it roll to voice mail and stared at her expectantly, this was her call, Mike knew how he felt and what _he_ wanted but this had to be her choice.

When she pressed her unbelievably soft lips to his, Mike damn near melted – and had his answer. There was a tingling sensation running through his body and his hand splayed on her back, holding her firmly in place against him.

For several minutes, they traded kisses, the heat between them spiking exponentially.

There was no doubt about where this was going.

And that’s when he remembered the car waiting for her.

Quickly he dispatched the driver with a generous tip and thanks and guided her over to the SUV he’d called which had pulled up as her sedan had driven away.

In the SUV they sat as close as humanly possible, his hand on her thigh just above her knee and below the hemline of her dress; she was starting to squirm under him when his fingertips traced the skin.

“Nice dress, by the way,” he said and put his lips next to her ear, continuing while letting his hand slip up and under the material, “It’s gonna look even better on my floor.”

He felt her shudder under him and eyes slip closed as his fingers slowly stroked the inside of her thigh. Thankfully as they’d approached Mike’s neighborhood the streetlights became fewer and father apart and the outside darker so their actions were hidden from the driver, who seemed genuinely uninterested in them anyway.

Mike’d been keeping an eye on where they were as well as Ginny’s expressions as he explored, fingers just brushing over the underwear covering her center as they turned onto his street. That had her gasping aloud and Mike _just_ caught the sound with his lips before it could get far enough to alert the driver.

Then he pulled his hand out and watched as her eyes flew open, frustration clear on her face.

“Home,” he said quietly and she seemed to come back to herself, remembering they were in a car, straightening her dress and giving him an inscrutable look.

They couldn’t get out of the car and into the house fast enough (Mike had settled payment at some point she couldn’t determine), and Mike had struggled with the keypad on the door mostly because Ginny had felt compelled to press her entire front to his back, hands wandering over his torso.

Once through, Mike had closed the door firmly, tossed his jacket to the side and grabbed her, spinning her around and all but slamming her against the wall next to the door, lips on hers before she could even catch a breath.

Vaguely, Mike was aware of her purse hitting the ground, the strap clinking as it hit the tile before her hands scrabbled for the buttons on his shirt, efficiently getting all of them opened, allowing her fingers to trace across his chest, short nails scraping against his skin.

“Jesus, Gin,” he whispered and gathered her small hands in one of his larger ones, pinning her wrists to the wall above her head, exposing her long lean neck to him.

Ginny squirming under him, Mike took advantage of his position, lips sucking and licking every inch of her neck, before finding the underside of her jaw.

Despite her insistence of not liking the beard, Ginny realized there were certain occasions where she did like it – one of them was that minute, with it scraping along her collarbone as he kissed her jaw and nibbled on her earlobe.

Once again, his hand found her thigh, this time the outside, and he mapped the skin up before cupping her ass, squeezing. Releasing her wrists, his other hand followed suit until he had both cheeks fully in hand.

“Mike,” she whispered and kissed him hard, pressing her tongue to his lips, which he parted quickly, letting their tongues explore and taste each other.

As they kissed her hands slipped down, one of them gently stroking over his very prominent erection through his jeans, the other dancing over his ribs. That had him stuttering and his hips rocked into her hand.

In one smooth movement, Mike held onto her perfect pear shaped ass and lifted Ginny off the door, spinning her toward the interior of the house; she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and tried to bear as much weight as she could as he carried her.

For that moment, Mike didn’t give two shits about his knees, all that mattered was Ginny Baker, in his arms, willing to fall into his bed. Ginny Baker who was arching over him to plant kisses and light bites on his neck.

Thankfully his room was right at the top of the stairs and in no time he was tossing her onto the white duvet, her hair flying and a laugh escaping her lips as she landed with a ‘pfump’.

If he had anything to say about it, she wouldn’t be laughing long.

Like a predator seeking its prey, Mike climbed up her body until he had captured her lips, sucking the bottom one gently as he pulled away. She tried to reach up to follow, but Mike dodged her attempt, ducking down to kiss the space between her breasts exposed by the deep V of the dress.

She moaned and arched her hips up toward him, almost begging.

“What do you want, Ginny?” he asked and slipped a hand under the hem of the dress again, pushing the material up as he went, fingers taking hold of satin panties and pulling them down one handed while his other hand cupped her face, thumb moving across her lower lip.

“You,” she moaned, arching her chest toward him, pressing her eyes closed even as she stuck the tip of her tongue out and licked his finger. The sensation sent a sharp feeling straight to his already unbelievably hard hard-on.

Never one to leave a woman wanting, Mike nosed the dress aside and captured a pert nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, torturously if the keening moan coming from her lips was any indication.

Pleased with the noises, but wanting to rent even more from her, his hand had found her wet heat and gently pushed one finger inside her, pleased to find her soaking wet for him, because of him.

Ginny cried out and her fingers, which had up to that point been still, moved to his head, pulling him from her chest and back to her mouth, thrusting her tongue into his desperately, in time with his finger which was moving in and out of her in at a leisurely pace.

Mike added another finger in her and continued the torture a bit before pulling them out and moving to her clit, stroking and rubbing as she started to thrash under him.

“Fuck,” she hissed when he hit just the right spot and Mike grinned into her lips, his hand zeroing in, moving faster, harder against her.

Knowing his knees would be angry at him later, but once again not caring a damn bit, Mike slid down her body (taking the panties the rest of the with him and tossing them into a corner), kneeled on the floor at the end of the low bed and pulled her toward the edge so he could get the perfect angle to taste her.

There was the sound of a zipper, then Ginny was wiggling and the dress was gone, pulled up and over her head and Mike took her in in all her naked glory, spread out on his bed, hair a riotous halo, lips swollen and expression filled with desire and lust as she stared at him down her body.

“Mike,” she said thickly. “Get to work.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied and placed a line of kisses on the inside of her thighs, which were salty from sweat before finding his destination, which he gave a long lick to.

It had the desired affect and Ginny cried out again, her hands moving around low on her belly, twitching, anxious. Mentally, Mike catalogued every noise, every reaction to his touch.

When he finally put his lips on her clit and sucked she arched up a little, causing Mike to put a hand across her hips to keep them pinned down. Her hands had flung themselves up, fingers digging into the comforter for purchase.

It felt….unbelievable, having Mike Lawson’s head between her legs. And the rumors were true, the man had a gift. His tongue did something undefinable and Ginny felt herself tense up, she was so close…so fucking close already.

“Mike…oh, Mike. Mike. Mike.” The last utterance of his name was husky, desperate and he flicked his tongue almost violently against her before clamping his lips around her clit and sucking. Hard.

With little warning, she exploded, arching up while letting out a scream, somehow aware enough not to squeeze his head as he worked her through the aftershocks. Boneless and now sweaty, she fell back, panting hard and dazed, never, ever had a man given her an oral orgasm like that.

Ginny eyed him as he stood, shirt still on but open, an impressive bulge in his pants. Licking her lips, Ginny shifted around to lie on her stomach, head at the end of the bed and reached out, easily unbuckling his belt and making quick work of the button and zipper, pushing his pants and underwear down.

 _Christ_ , she thought when his dick was finally free. The rumors about that were also clearly true.

As she stared, Mike’s hand came down and landed on her head, fingers gently pulling through her curls. “You don’t have-“

His words were cut off by Ginny Baker licking his dick and if it was possible, he got harder.

“Ginny…” he hissed as she continued the onslaught, her tongue tracing every inch of him, swirling around the tip, leaving him wet and wanting. It was only a few minutes before he started to feel that familiar tightness in his lower back and pulled away.

Eyes narrowed and looking right at him, Ginny gave him a lecherous smile and licked at her lips, rolling over onto her back as she did - giving him the full view of her body.

“Oh, fuck…” he muttered at the picture of his rookie, his batterymate, sprawled out on her back on his bed, naked, legs together but rubbing against each other in anticipation, hands moving across her own flat abdomen. Her head was just tipping at the edge of the bed and when he didn’t move, she licked the underside of his dick from head to balls, spurring him into action.

With speed that defied his aching knees, Mike stripped off his shirt, jeans and underwear, walking around the bed to grab a condom from the bedside table before climbing onto the bed with her. She’d barely moved from her position except to prop herself up on her elbows, watching him with wide, expectant eyes.

As he settled between her legs, ready to cross the final barrier between them, Mike paused and looked at her wordlessly. A barely there nod from her and he pushed into her as he leaned forward, hovering over her. It felt like coming home. He went slowly at first, allowing her body to acclimate to him but it wasn’t long before Ginny was meeting his easy thrusts with desperate ones of her own.

It took a couple minutes, but eventually they found a rhythm, moving perfectly in concert with each other.

Ginny threw her head back, panting and keening. Already she was close again, he was filling her so completely, so perfectly that every thrust sent stars into her vision.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Ginny let herself fall back onto the bed and her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

“Oh,” she said quietly as she felt the orgasm build. “Oh, fuck…Mike…”

“Let go, baby,” he whispered into her ear before leaning down and licking then flicking her nipple.

That seemed to push her over the edge and once more, he had Ginny screaming in his bed, this time yelling his name over and over as he felt her flutter and shake under him, fingernails digging into his shoulders. There would certainly be marks tomorrow.

It was all he needed and followed her, coming so violently for a second he saw black.

They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breaths and Mike dropped to the bed next to her for a moment before getting up and disposing of the condom.

Walking back to the bed, Mike picked up his pants and the weight of them reminded him of the call that had nearly torpedoed all this. The call she’d begged him to ignore.

While he’d been in the bathroom, Ginny had righted herself on the bed and climbed under the covers, her eyes tracking his movements through the room, almost hungrily.

Pulling his phone out of the pocket, Mike carried it to the bed with him and got in next to her, pleased when she curled up next to him.

Eyes drifting to the phone she asked sleepily, “Who called?”

He didn’t care, not really. But given all that was happening in the next couple days he figured he should at least check the missed calls.

There were four.

All from Oscar.

With four voicemails to match.

The delusional part of his brain said maybe there had been a flight change, the logical one knew better.

Ginny had picked up on his change of mood and sat up next to him, clearly anxious. “What is it?”

He didn’t answer as he pulled up the voicemail, listening to the first one.

_“Hey Mike, it’s Oscar. Don’t bother getting on that flight in the morning, the trade fell through, you’re still a Padre. See you tomorrow.”_

There was no need to hear the rest.

Mike set the phone down and looked at her, shock and confusion on his face, his emotions were warring between being thrilled about still being a Padre and disappointment about this being it for them and then a guilty twinge of horror at what they had done. What they now would have to face doing while still being teammates.

“What-“ she started.

“The trade fell through. I’m still a Padre.”

“Oh, fuck.”

Yeah, they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I love this fandom so much, its insane how quickly we have all fallen down this rabbit hole. I was going to save this until Sinning Sunday but couldnt wait.


End file.
